I Smurf to Canada
by Savanity
Summary: I finally get my dream come true of traveling to Canada with my best friend in the world, Francesca. Little do we know we will be running into a bit of blue trouble along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**I **_**Smurf**_** to Canada**

**Chapter 1**

**Finally. I was finally going to Canada. It's been a dream of mine for years to travel from calm little Virginia to the bustling streets of New York and walk across the Peace Bridge to Toronto, Ontario. And after, I'd travel to the west coast to stay for 2 weeks. Just me, myself, and... Francesca.**

**Francesca was, is, and will forever be one of my greatest friends. She knows just about everything there is to know about me. I don't know if I cold go on living without my fellow-cartoon-obsessed-partner-in-crime BFF. She was the one who persuaded our families to let us go and, not to mention, payed about half of my passport fee. I think it's safe to say that she is like a sister to me.**

**I was shaking now. No, I mean being shaken awake. I could hear Fran's voice and I tiredly opened my eyes to see her neon green finger nails waving in front of my face. I smacked her hand away. Did I mention I'm easily annoyed when woken up?**

**Francesca chuckled at my attitude. "Wake up. We're almost there."**

**It took me a minute to realize what she had said but once I did, I jolted upright in my seat and fondled frantically through my bag for my camera and passport.**

**"What happened to waking me up an hour before we got there?!" I asked.**

**"Oh, come on. Don't be so mad. It's no big deal. All it was was driving and there was nothing to see. Even if there was something exciting in that hour, you still got a whole 2 and a half weeks of vacation, Savannah." she reminded me. "And you looked hilarious while you were sleeping."**

**"Ok. I guess you're right but, still. And, gee thanks for the sleep-stalking, Fran." I said once I found what I was looking for.**

**"You're very welcome." she smiled and the car began to slow.**

**I looked out the window and stared. "Woah..."**

**There it was. The Peace Bridge that connected the United States with Canada. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and since we'd been traveling all day, it was almost sunset and they would turn on the lights when it got dark to make it even more breath-taking.**

**Ok, sure, you may say 'It's just a bridge!' but you don't know what this meant to me. I'd been waiting so long for this. And now that I was here, my world seemed to light up. Plus, I was going to the west coast too! That means I could run into my idol the Raven Child at the supermarket... or something. I don't know. All I know is that these two weeks were probably going to be the best of my life.**

**Once the car came to a halt I jumped out, ran to the driver's side, and jerked Francesca from her seat. "Come on!" I said, practically bouncing out of my shoes.**

**"Alright, alright! Chill your Jell-O!" She grabbed her passport and her camera aswell and away we went.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I **_**Smurf**_** to Canada**

**Chapter 2**

**It took a couple long days to get from Ontario to British Columbia on the other side of the country. But, I guess it was worth it. We were finally resting in our little hotel room, and Francesca didn't have to listen to me ramble on about how amazing the Peace Bridge was anymore. I'd talked about it most of the way and I wouldn't be surprised if she'd swerved off the road just to shut me up.**

**It was Sunday morning now and we were sitting on the bed in our tiny little single-bed hotel room watching TV. We were lucky enough to find a classic cartoon special on one of the channels and jumped for joy when Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Smurfs came on. Of course we watched the other cartoons but, those two shows have always been our favorites.**

**"Haha! Jokey..." Francesca laughed at one of the smurf character's pranks as she took a bite out of the peanut butter sandwich she was eating for breakfast.**

**"You know, The Smurfs would be way better if they had continued it into the Raven Child stories." I said and began to sketch something random in the sketch book I'd layed on the nightstand the night before.**

**"I know!" she exclaimed. "The Chipmunks too." Then she noted my sketching. "Whatchya drawin'?"**

**"That." I pointed to the city view in the window. "Wanna head out there and look around sometime today?"**

**"Sure. But we HAVE to finish watching the cartoon special." she said, pointing a finger at me and taking another bite of her sandwich.**

**"Alright. I want to finish this sketch and straighten my hair anyway."**

**Content, Francesca leaned back against the pillows and continued to watch the TV.**

**After cartoons, breakfast, and about an hour and a half of dressing and primping in the mirror, we were out sight-seeing in the local and surrounding cities.**

**We visited plenty of stores and of course, got on peoples' nerves a little bit. Fran's good at that. But, the one thing that really struck me were the skyscrapers.**

**They were all so tall and glassy and just plain beautiful. Each one seemed to reflect off of another so if I looked up at one I could see the sky from all different angles. They were fascinating to me and I wished I had been able to see them my whole life.**

**But, now, it was lunch time. I'd have to wait until later to fantasize about the scenery again. We headed to a japanese place that the locals said was a nice stop for lunch.**

**"You go chill at a table and I'll go order. I'll find you when I come with the food." Francesca told me when we walked in.**

**"Ok. Don't order the whole resturant." I joked.**

**"I don't eat that much!" **

**I laughed and went to find a table. On the way I couldn't help but notice a gem hanging on a wall above the front ordering counter that Fran was standing in by. It was a blue stone in a dragon-like carving that blended nicely with the resturaunt colors and decorations. I wondered where it could have come from, as I hadn't seen a gem so pretty before.**

**After a while I found a table and Fran came back with our food. Once we finished eating we left a desent tip and went to a close by park for a walk. I decided to strike up a chat on the gem.**

**"Did you see that gem in there? I swear it looked just like the one from..."**

**Fran stopped me mid-sentence. "Savannah, you wish! It's just a story. Sad, but it is."**

**"I know, I know! I'm just sayin'. It was awful similar." I gave her a small smile and we continued to walk through the park.**

**We hung out doing nonsense for another 40 minutes before it caught my eye.**

**Something flickering by the bushes me and Fran we sitting near. I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me at first but after seeing it a couple of times I decided to watch that one area. I gave up once more after a while and struck up another short chat with Francesca, but she quickly lost interest and started stare at the 'cute Canadian boys'. So, I looked back at the bushes.**

**I immediately froze and stared.**

**Blue, short little things, wearing black leather motorcycle suits. they hadn't noticed us yet. I had to be hallucinating. Was it the Japanese food?**

**"F-Fran..." I held her head and directed it to look where I was looking.**

**By the look on her face I knew she saw it too. Whether we were crazy and seeing things or not, we knew what they were. Oh, ya. We knew.**

**Smurfs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I **_**Smurf **_**to Canada**

**Chapter 3**

**I recognized them all. That one with the streaks in her hair was Sorcerette. And her companion was Sorcerer Smurf. My two favorites! The two others, one with long blonde hair and one with a heart tattoo were, of course, Toughette and Hefty Smurf.**

**It was a good few minutes before either of us said anything. But, you couldn't blame us. We were seeing smurfs!**

**"You see 'em?" I asked quietly, finally breaking the silence. I already knew the answer though.**

**"Y-Ya...But they can't be real. see?" Francesca said, as she began to reach for the little blue beings.**

**I grabbed her arm to jerk her back. "Francesca, don't d-" I stopped myself and threw my hand over my mouth, realizing how loud I'd been. But, it was no use.**

**All four of them looked up at us in surprise.**

**"Can they see us?" asked the punk-looking one, Sorcerette, with a slightly panicked look on her face.**

**"No! Of course not! Maybe. Um...ya I think so." Sorcerer Smurf replied in an uneasy tone.**

**"I told you the magic in these smurfin' suits were gonna wear out, Sorcerer!" Hefty Smurf snapped.**

**"Who cares, guys! Let's get out of here!" said Toughette and she dashed through the bushes with the other three close behind.**

**I couldn't help but to get up and follow them. "Hey! Guys, wait! W-We didn't mean to-"**

**"Where did you leave the motorcycles?!" Toughette asked the others, cutting me off.**

**"I can't remember!" answered Sorcerette.**

**Great! That's absosmurfly great!" the hot-tempered smurfette replied, making a sharp left turn, only to be stopped.**

**The little smurfs skidded to a halt and looked up to find Fran, who had apparently decided to tag along.**

**"Gotchya." Francesca said, blocking their path on one side, and I on the other.**

**"Fran! Be nice to them or they won't stay to listen!" I told her.**

**Fran opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off. "We won't be staying to listen OR talk about anything." Hefty said promptly and began to run off in a different direction with the others. They jumped back quickly when my foot slammed down in front of them.**

**"Ah! Oh, come on!" Sorcerer complained.**

**"I'm sorry!" I said. "But, I-I just...I...I gotta talk to you."**

**"Why? Why can't we just go find our motorcycles and you two jump in your stupid car then we part ways forever and never smurf eachother again?!" Toughette asked angrily.**

**Just before I could answer I heard Francesca's yell followed by a hard thud and a crackling noise. We all looked over to see Fran lying on the ground with two little black broken motorcycles.**

**"Our motorcycles!" cried Sorcerette. "Oh, we're in for it when we get home."**

**"Oh, no! Ugh... we can't even GET home now, Sorcerette." Toughette said, glaring at Francesca.**

**"Heh...Sorry."**

**"Ya, sure." she growled. "How do you expect us to get home?"**

**"Toughette, calm down." Hefty said putting a hand on her shoulder.**

**Toughette sighed.**

**"We could give you a lift?" I suggested. " I understand that you aren't really supposed to be in contact with humans but it's a little too late for that and we may be your only quick outlet home."**

**The smurfs passed doubtful glances but eventually they must have come to agreement and nodded to eachother. "I guess you have a point." said Hefty. "But, we will have to explain this to Brainy and the others."**

**I smiled. Realizing they at least trusted us this much was a great feeling. "Alright. we'll bring your motorcycles too." I said and as if on command, Francesca picked the small vehicles up and started to walk to the edge of the park towards the car. "You may have to hide in this so your not seen." I placed my bag I'd been carrying on the ground for them and they climbed in.**

**"Dude, get you butt out of my face." I heard Sorcerer say.**

**"Get your face out of my butt..." Hefty replied.**

**I couldn't help but laugh as I walked to meet Fran at the car.**

**On the ride, they started to trust us more and chat with us. Aside from the already building tension between Toughette and Francesca, we gained alot in just a car ride.**

**We had to park a little ways away from the drive where the smurfs would usually pull out of their complex on there motorcycles. It was beautiful out here though. And, once they led us to their complex we noticed it was built into the side of the mountain just as we had read about. They led us into the field where they said the smurflings played sometimes and told us to wait there until they got their elders.**

**But, I'll tell you now, the two elders known as Elder Brainy and Elder Brainette were definately NOT happy.**

**"So you got seen, broke the bikes, and brought humans to our community?! What in smurfs' name you smurfs?!" Brainy scolded.**

**"We said we were sorry, elder!" pleaded Sorcerette.**

**"And it was Francesca who broke the bikes." said Toughette, eyeing Fran once again.**

**"Hey!" she chimed from beside me.**

**"It doesn't matter who broke them. It matters how much danger you could be bringing us into." reminded Brainette.**

**"We have no intension to hurt you smurfs at all. That's the absolute last thing we would ever do." I reasured the smart smurfs.**

**"I understand how you feel, Savannah. It's just most humans wouldn't feel the same and we are very strict about keeping our existance a secret in the city." Brainette told me.**

**I nodded.**

**"We're sorry, elders." Sorcerer spoke up. "But, they just gave us a ride. Can't we just thank them and forget this all ever happened?"**

**Brainy and Brainette exchanges glances at eachother and seem to be thinking something similar. I caught a glimpse of a small brown bag being passed from Brainette's hand to Brainy's.**

**"I don't think so, Sorcerer." Brainy said.**

**"Sorcerer and Sorcerette, would you come to my lab with me please?" asked Brainette.**

**"Um...Sure thing elder Brainette." replied Sorcerette and her and Sorcerer followed Brainette inside the small community.**

**"Why don't you two go see if any other help is needed in the community." Brainy told the two stronger smurfs.**

**"Sure." they replied in unison and went inside as well.**

**"Um. What's going on?" Francesca asked in a doubtful tone.**

**"Nothing. You'll be fine. Just close your eyes please." said Brainy as he pulled out the small brown bag.**

**"Huh-uh. What's tha-"**

**"Fran, just cooperate. " I said trying not to show that I was doubtful aswell. **

**I finally got Francesca to close her eyes with me. The last thing I remembered was Latin language and something like dust landing on my face.**

**Then I was out.**


End file.
